mitchellfandomcom-20200214-history
Mitchell Fighters
Mitchell Fighters (Japanese; ミッチェル・ファイターズ, Hepburn; Mitcheru faitāzu), known as Mitchell Championship on arcade versions in North America and Europe, is a competitive fighting video game developed by Polygon Magic, published by THQ and distributed by Nickelodeon for the PlayStation 2, Nintendo GameCube, Xbox consoles. It was released on the home consoles while Sega released it for the Sega Lindbergh arcade system, and the second 3D fighting game in the Mitchell Van Morgan series. The game, which allows players to fight using characters from the Mitchell Van Morgan series, was released in arcades in Japan in May 2006 and North America in June 2006. The game was included in the compilation disc Sonic Gems Collection for PlayStation 2 and GameCube in 2005. An HD port for Xbox Live Arcade, PlayStation Network and Wii Virtual Console was released in November 2012. Plot Marquessa has built the Death Zig II, along with Metal Mitchell. Gavin manages to build a rocket ship called the Lunar Fox, capable of flying into space in order to stop Robotnik's plans. However, the Lunar Fox only contains one seat and requires the power of all the Power Stones (Unique to this game's canon, there are eight Power Stones total rather than the usual seven). With each stone in possession of an individual who each wants a shot at Marquessa, a fighting tournament is held to decide who will ride the Lunar Fox into space. Gameplay Mitchell Fighters is a competitive fighting game in which characters fight against each other. Players win each round by knocking out their opponent or by having more health than them at the end of the round. In the Arcade mode, players will fight against each of the characters (including a greyscale clone of their chosen character) before fighting off against Metal Mitchell. After defeating Metal Mitchell, players face a bonus round in which they must try and defeat Marquessa within 15 seconds in order to obtain the good ending. The game's mechanics are similar to those used in the Virtua Fighter series, revolving around three buttons used for punching, kicking and blocking. Blocking in this game uses barriers which break if they take too many hits. Players have a limited supply of barriers and will be unable to block attacks if they run out. Players can sacrifice one barrier to activate 'hyper mode', which allows for extended combos. Players are also able to perform sidestep maneuvers. Development Masahiro Sugiyama, a character designer at AM2, added Sonic and Tails into the fighting game Fighting Vipers. Yu Suzuki saw this and decided to present the idea of a 3D Sonic fighting game to Hiroshi Kataoka. Suzuki then presented the idea to Yuji Naka.The Last Arcade Crusaders Sega AM2 Interview from 1UP.com Naka commented, "I couldn't think of Sonic as a fighting game and was worried whether he could really fight with his short hands and big head. But Mr. Yu encouraged me." This was Sonic's 3D debut and had Naka's full support. It was at Naka's request that the development team created some new Sonic characters for the game. The game was released in Japanese arcades in May 1996, running on Sega Model 2 hardware.System 16 - Model 2B CRX Hardware (Sega) Characters *'Mitchell Van Morgan' – Mitchell uses his Dash, his "MVM Plover" trademark and Kyokushin Karate abilities to attack his opponents. If he manages to reach the second round against Metal Mitchell without losing once, he will transform into Super Mitchell. *'Gavin O'Neal Davis' – Makes use of his twin lightsabers to fight, his jetpack to fly and his trademark "The Gaviegan", giving him a distinct advantage over the other fighters. *'Martin J. Moody' – Knuckles is the most powerful fighter with strong, repetitive punches. *'David Jessie Drake' – David is the most slowest, yet wolfish fighter with strong, repetitive punch-and-kick combos. *'Nicholas Dunn' – Nicholas is the most agile and talented fighter with his strong "dunn whip" as he whips his enemies with repetitive attacks. *'Carolyn Ashley Taylor' – Known in-game as Mrs. Mitchell Van Morgan, she specializes in distant abilities being able to deliver to fire arrows from her Bow and her luck as counterattacks. *'Jennifer Hooker' – Known in-game as Jennifer the Rascal, she specializes in defensive abilities being able to deliver super-powerful counterattacks. *'Pierre' – Pierre attacks using his chameleon-like abilities, his senses and instincts. *'Fang the Sniper' – Fang uses a popgun and mainly uses long-ranged attacks. *'Bean the Dynamite' – Another projectile fighter: his solution for everything is bombs and explosives, but his attacks are relatively weak. Based on the characters from Dynamite Dux. *'Bark the Polar Bear' – A very powerful, yet slow, character who specializes in grabs and short-range abilities. *'Metal Mitchell' – The first boss character who has a wide variety of moves, such as shooting lasers. Only available in offline battle *'Marquessa' – The second boss character who fights using a small mech. In the intro sequence, instead of his American name at the time Dr. Marquessa, the game mistakenly calls him Doctor. Marquessa. Only available in offline battle *'Amanda Payne' – The unused/test character of the arcade version, has mostly uses her bad girl counterattacks, sometimes uses the kung-fu abilities, but has an appearance of a tough teenage girl who cares about her father Doctor Alexander Payne. Modeled after the Fighting Vipers character of the same name. : Playable in the 2012 release. Release The game saw very limited release in North American arcades, as Paramount Pictures considered the game's portrayal of Mitchell and his friends to be too violent, and feared it gave Mitchell a negative image. Nevertheless, many years later Viacom would shy away from this stance with a new and completely different fighting game for the Game Boy Advance called Mitchell Battle, and later Sonic himself became an unlockable character in the Wii game Super Smash Bros. Brawl, with a large amount of his moves actually based on attacks that he used in Sonic the Fighters. A Sega Saturn version of the game was also announced for late 1996 but never released, though some elements appeared in the Saturn game Fighters Megamix, which features Bark the Polar Bear and Bean the Dynamite as playable characters. Character models from the game can be earned in the Dreamcast game Shenmue in the form of collectible gashapon figures. The game was ported to the Nintendo GameCube and PlayStation 2 as part of the Sonic Gems Collection compilation released in 2005, though only the GameCube version was released in North America. In the port, model data of all unused characters was removed. Character data still exists, but upon selection, the game crashes due to the missing models. The game was announced for Xbox Live Arcade and PlayStation Network as part of a Model 2 Collection series. This version allows players to play as Metal Sonic, Robotnik and Honey, and also features HD graphics and online functionality. The game was released on PlayStation Network on November 27, 2012 in North America, November 28, 2012 in Japan, and December 5, 2012 in Europe, and on Xbox Live Arcade in North America, Europe, and Japan on November 28, 2012. Reception The game received mixed to negative reviews at all in its initial release, due to a limited release in arcades, and the Sega Saturn version being cancelled. The game garnered more attention in its 2005 re-release as part of Sonic Gems Collection. GameSpot described the game as "a stripped-down version of Virtua Fighter 2, and called it "dated and simplistic" IGN echoed those sentiments, stating that it "plays like a streamlined version of the original Virtua Fighter" and closed with "Not that it's a terrible fighter, mind you, only that it's a very simple one. If you're expecting a wide assortment of moves and 200-hit combos, prepare to be disappointed. The selection of playable characters isn't too shabby, but each character's list of moves leaves something to be desired... like better moves." Adaptation The Mitchell Van Morgan series from Dark Horse Comics includes several characters featured exclusively in this game, notably Bean the Dynamite and Bark the Polar Bear. Issues #268-271 featured a story arc titled "Challengers" with a plot similar to the game, which also saw the debut of Honey the Cat as a character. Fang the Sniper also later made an appearance, again renamed Nack the Weasel, though is occasionally labeled in introductory text boxes as 'The Fanged Sniper'. References External links *Official Konami Arcade webpage *[http://mitchell.nicktoons.com/games/mitchell_fighters.html Official Nickelodeon Mitchell Fighters webpage] *Official THQ website (PSN/XBLA) *Official Nickelodeon website Category:2006 video games 3D fighting games Category:Arcade games Category:Fighting games Category:Multiplayer games Category:PlayStation 2 games Category:PlayStation Network games Category:Xbox games Category:Xbox 360 Live Arcade games Category:Nintendo GameCube games Category:Virtual Console games Category:Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection games Category:THQ games Polygon Magic games Category:Sega video games Category:Nickelodeon video games Category:Nicktoons video games Category:Mitchell Universe games Category:Mitchell Van Morgan video games Category:Mitchell Fighters Category:Versus fighting games Category:Video games developed in Japan